You Belong With Me
by infinityLittleLamb
Summary: Brittany Pierce alías la "perdedora" ha estado enamorada por mucho tiempo de su adorable y sexy vecina. Pero ella no la ve más que su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo hará Brittany para enamorarla? ¿O sólo se quedará con los brazos cruzados, viendo como alguien más se queda con su amor platónico? A veces el amor es más que una guerra.
1. Chapter 1

_HOLAAA (: _

_¿Cómo están? Aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic, el de "You're my firework" lo subiremos creo yo que cada semana. Y éste lo subiré cuando se me ocurra un capítulo JAJAJA. Bueno ya fue mucho bla bla bla, así que aquí está esta hermosa historia inspirada en la canción de Taylor Swift "You Belong With Me"_

_**Disclaimer:**__ No soy dueña de nada, solamente soy dueña de la trama de la historia. _

You belong with me

_**Capítulo 1:**__ ¿Por qué no me ves?_

Santana, Santana López era un nombre que estaba en mi mente diariamente. Tal vez ustedes piensen: "oh, piensas en ella, porque es tu novia ¿no?" Pues déjenme decirles, no, no es mi novia, aunque eso es lo que eh deseado desde hace 5 años. Pero admitámoslo, como Santana "Sexy" López, se fijaría en mi Brittany "Perdedora" Pierce. Santana vivía enfrente de mi casa y la veía todos los días, y ella era para mí un sueño prohibido. Ella era parte de las porristas y su novio era Noah Puckerman el defensa del equipo de fotball. Y yo era la nerd que pertenecía al Glee club.

Era un martes por la noche, y yo estaba sentada afuera de mi casa recargada en el gran árbol que había enfrente de mi casa; cuando vi a la latina que me robaba el sueño saliendo realmente enojada de su casa. Santana se giró, y me vio, medio una de sus sonrisas que hacen que me derrita y se acercó lentamente a mí.

Santana: -Sentandose a mi lado.- Hola patito. –Ella era la única persona que me decía así, y personalmente me encantaba.-

Brittany: Hola Sanny, ¿problemas en el paraíso? –Le pregunté mirándola fijamente.-

Santana: Querrás decir en el infierno. –Dijo sarcásticamente.- Sólo discutí con Noah.

Brittany: -Suspire cansadamente.- ¿Otra vez? ¿Y ahora por qué?

Santana: -Me miró con esos ojos tan oscuros, en los que casi podría ver otro universo en ellos.- Porque de nuevo quería arrebatarme la virginidad, ya sabes cómo es el.

Brittany: -Miré hacia otro lado.- Deberías dejarlo.

Santana: Eso intento, pero sabes, a pesar de que es un idiota el noventa por ciento del tiempo, es un buen chico y a veces es lindo conmigo.

Brittany: -Bajé mi mirada.- Ah… Está bien

Santana: -Puso su mano en mi barbilla y levantó mi mirada.- Hey… ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? ¿Tengo que golpear a alguien, otra vez?

Santana a pesar de ser de las personas más populares, siempre me protegió y defendió de cualquiera que osara molestarme, esa es una de las tantas razones por la cual estoy perdidamente enamorada de ella.

Brittany: -Negué levemente.- No… es solo… que quisiera encontrar a alguien que quisiera estar conmigo como tu estás con Puck. Pero es imposible, digo, mírame soy horrible. –Dije mientras miraba hacia otro lado ya que unas lágrimas amenazaban por salir de mis ojos.-

Santana: -Frunció el ceño.- ¿Quién te dijo esa gran mentira? Brittany, tu eres la chica más hermosa que mis ojos han llegado a ver.

Brittany: -Voltee a verla.- ¿Mentira? Joder Santana, es la verdad, mentira es lo que tú me estás diciendo, yo soy todo menos hermosa.

Santana: -Suspiró y se sentó en frente de mi.- Brittany Susan Pierce, sé que tal vez pienses que no eres hermosa por todos los idiotas que te han dicho lo contrario. Pero déjame decirte que todos y cada uno de ellos estan completamente equivocados, Tal vez te preguntes ¿por qué? Pues la respuesta es muy fácil, porque ellos te ven con los ojos y no con el alma, ellos miran tu físico y no tus dos bellos ojos azules, que son los que reflejan tu alma. Y en la persona lo más importante no es el físico sino el alma, y cada vez que yo miró tus bellos ojos, me siento afortunada de ver que aún hay personas con un alma tan pura e inocente. Así que no hagas caso a lo que los demás digan, tu eres hermosa y punto. –Terminó diciendo mientras me quitaba mis gafas de montura negra y miraba fijamente mis ojos, que estaban a nada de derramar lágrimas.-

Brittany: -Traté de recuperar la compostura.- Vaya… jamás creí que fueras alguien tan cursi López.

Santana: -Sonriendo, mostrando sus adorables hoyuelos.- Lo seré cada vez que no te valores patito.

Brittany: -Le quité mis gafas y me las puse de nuevo.- Puckerman es un afortunado al tenerte.

Santana: Afortunado será el que tenga tu corazón.

Yo sonreí irónicamente, Santana era la afortunada, ya que no sólo tenía mi corazón, sino también tenía mi cerebro, mis dos órganos vitales en pocas palabras sin ella yo no podría vivir.

Brittany: Si tú lo dices.

Santana: Créeme. Bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya, ya que es un poco tarde y le prometí a Quinn que le marcaría antes de irme a dormir.

Oh casi lo olvido, Quinn Fabray es la mejor amiga de Santana, se conocen prácticamente desde que son bebés ya que sus madres eran amigas en la universidad, y las criaron juntas casi como hermanas.

Brittany: Cierto, ya es tarde.

Santana: -Se levantó, y me tendió la mano para que me levantara yo también.- Bueno mi dulce patito, te veré mañana, ¿quieres que nos vayamos juntas a la escuela? –Me preguntó mirándome dulcemente, interiormente yo me estaba muriendo lentamente.-

Brittany: -Traté de no sonar tan esperanzada.- Claro.

Santana: Okey, ya dijiste, entonces hasta mañana.- Me dijo mientras me daba un beso muy cerca de mis labios.-

Brittany: Nos vemos Sanny.

Después de despedirnos, vi como Santana se alejaba lentamente, hasta perderse en el interior de su casa. Me di vuelta para entrar en mi casa. Subí a mi habitación, para cambiarme y ponerme mi pijama. Luego me acosté en mi cama pensando en las palabras de Santana "_Afortunado será el que tenga tu corazón_" No puedo creer que Santana sea tan ciega como para no verme a mí y a mis sentimientos que se desbordan de amor por ella.

P.O.V. SANTANA

Ya estaba acostada en mi recamara, pensando en todas las cosas que me dijo Britt. No puedo creer que sea tan ciega como para no ver su obvia belleza.

Con ese pensamiento me quedé profundamente dormida.

_**N/A: **__UUUUUU lml así acaba este primer capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor dejen sus reviews y comentarios que son de gran ayuda. Los amo como una canción de amor (:_


	2. Chapter 2: Sigue tus sueños

_**HOLAAAA (:**__ He vuelto después de tanto tiempo. Disfruten de este nuevo capítulo y dejen sus reviews y comentarios que me sirven de mucho._

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solamente soy dueña de la trama de la historia._

_**Capítulo 2.**__ Sigue tus sueños_

Brittany P.O.V

Desperté al escuchar mi despertador sonar, lo apagué y me levanté dirigiéndome hacia la ducha. Cuando terminé de arreglarme, bajé al comedor, dónde me esperaba mi madre con el desayuno listo.

Susan: -Sonriéndome.- Buenos días cielo.

Brittany: -Sentándome delante de ella.- Buenos días mamá. –Dije mientras empezaba a desayunar.-

Susan: ¿Hoy te irás con Santana a la escuela? –Me preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.-

Brittany: Mmm… Si, ¿por qué? –Le pregunté mientras tomaba jugo.-

Susan: Pues, porque ya va siendo hora de que empiecen a salir, ¿no lo crees? –Sonrío esperanzadamente.-

Brittany: -Escupí todo el jugo casi ahogándome.- Pero que cosas dices mamá, Santana tiene novio y no me gusta. –Dije mientras un rubor empezaba a adornar mis mejillas.-

Susan: -Riendose.- No me mientas cariño, he visto como la miras y como…

Brittany: -Antes de que mi mamá siga, me levanto interrumpiéndola.- Bueno mamá ya me voy, se me hace tarde.-

Susan: Adiós cariño cuídate

Brittany: -Le di un beso en la mejilla.- Adiós.

Tomé mi mochila y al salir de mi casa vi que Santana también iba saliendo de la suya. Dios, se veía preciosa con su traje de animadora y su cabello perfectamente sujeto en una cola de caballo. Caminó hacia mí con una radiante sonrisa mostrando sus adorables hoyuelos.

Santana: -Dandome un beso en la mejilla.- Hola Britt-Britt.

Brittany: -Le di una sonrisa tímida.- Hola Sanny.

Santana: ¿Qué tal tu desayuno patito? –Me preguntó mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia la escuela, la cual solo quedaba a 20 minutos.-

Brittany: Delicioso. –Le sonreí.- ¿Y él tuyo?

Santana: -Suspiro cansadamente.- Desesperante, mi padre insiste en que me inscriba a YALE y mi madre quiere que vaya a Lousvielle solo para seguir siendo animadora.

Brittany: -Negué lentamente con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no les dices que quieres ir a NYADA?

Santana: -Me miró fijamente a los ojos.- Ya les dije, pero solo me dijeron que era una pérdida de tiempo, porque según ellos los cantantes son unos "don nadie" –Dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.-

La mayoría de las persona pensaba que Santana terminaría yendo a algunas de esas universidades o terminaría siendo porrista o entrenadora de porristas, pero el verdadero sueño de mi hermosa latina y que pocas personas sabían era que ella quería ir a NYADA y convertirse en cantante.

Brittany: Pienso que no deberías hacerle caso a tus papás e ir a NYADA.

Santana: Pienso lo mismo, a veces, me gustaría mandar al carajo todo. –Me dijo con una sonrisa sincera.- Pero dejemos de lado mis problemas paternales. –Soltó una adorable risita.- ¿Tu a que universidad irás patito?

Brittany: Harvard o Brown.

Santana: ¿Estás bromeando verdad? –Me miró como si fuera de otro planeta.-

Brittany: -Un poco confundida por la reacción de la latina.- No, ¿por qué?

Santana: -Mirandome seriamente.- Brittany Susan Pierce, tú no puedes ir a esas universidades, tú tienes que ir a Julliard.

Brittany: ¿Julliard?

Santana: Si, Julliard, he visto como bailas, sería un desperdicio que no fueras allí sabes. Solo sigue tus sueños Britt.

Brittany: -Me derretí por dentro.- Lo pensaré.

Al fin llegamos a mi pesadilla, o sea a Mckinley. Al llegar Santana se despidió de mi con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, y corrió hacia su estúpido y sensual novio, Puckerman, el cual la abrazó elevándola del suelo y dándole un apasionado beso en los labios. Totalmente asqueada por la escena, me marché con dirección hacia mi casillero, pero por accidente me topé con la última persona que me quisiera encontrar en este momento, Dave Karofsky.

Dave: Vaya vaya vaya, pero miren quien tenemos aquí, a Brittany Fenómeno Pierce. –Todos sus amigos se rieron de mí.- Los del circo ya te corrieron y por eso viniste aquí o que.

Cuando apenas iba a ignorar su insulto e ir a mi casillero, alguien se puso delante de mí, por su estatura y su sedoso cabello rubio, supe que era mi mejor amigo Sam Evans.

Sam: Y a ti te devolvieron del zoológico por ser más grande y gordo que los gorilas.

Dave: -Tenía las orejas rojas por la ira.- No te metas en esto Evans.

Sam: Me meteré cada vez que molestes a Brittany, así que porque no mejor nos haces un favor y te largas por donde viniste. –Dijo Sam escupiendo las últimas palabras con odio puro.-

Dave se marchó enojado, seguido de toda la manada de fútbol.

Sam: ¿Estás bien cariño? –Me preguntó mientras me acariciaba la mejilla tiernamente.-

Brittany: Si Sammy, gracias. –Le di un abrazo.-

Sam: Que bueno. –Suspiró aliviado.- Ven vamos a clases, nos toca español.

Brittany: Si, vamos. –Sonreí entusiasmada, esa era una de las clases era de las pocas que compartía con Santana, y eso le encantaba.-

Sam y yo entramos al salón de clases, apenas entrando vi a la chica más hermosa del mundo sonriéndome y alzando una mano para que la viera y me sentara junto a ella.

Santana: Hola de nuevo Britt.

Brittany: Hola San.

Santana: Te extrañe patito. –Me dijo haciendo un adorable puchero.-

Brittany: -Sonreí enternecida.- Nos vimos hace 15 minutos San.

Santana: Lo sé, pero extrañaba alguien con quien poder hablar naturalmente, ya que Lucy Q, faltó porque se enfermó de diarrea por comer tantos burritos con tocino el fin de semana.

Brittany: -Casi se me sale una sonora carcajada.- ¿En serio? Creí que Quinn era una chica saludable.

Santana: -Ella si soltó una gran carcajada.- ¿Quinn? Quinn y saludable no pueden ir en una misma frase, es prácticamente imposible.

Brittany: ¿La visitarás hoy?

Santana: Si, Lucy no puede ni siquiera un miserable día sin mí. –Dijo con gran arrogancia.-

Terminando las clases tenía Glee club así que me dirigí al salón de coro junto con Sam y mi afeminado amigo Kurt Hummel.

Mr. Schue: Buenas tardes chicos, espero que hayan tenido un gran día, y el tema de la semana es… - el señor Schue escribió en la pizarra blanca la palabra _"Dance"_ en grande.-

Mercedes: ¿Baile señor Schue? –Preguntó dudosa la extravagante morena.-

Mr. Schue: Así es chicos, pienso que es un tema en el que pocos son bueno, y me gustaría mejorarlo.

Rachel: Pero maestro somos muy pocos, nos faltaría más genta para formar bien las parejas. –Dijo una chica judía de baja estatura, con gran nariz pero con asombrosa voz.-

En eso Rachel tenía razón, en el Glee club solo éramos 7: Rachel, Tina una asiática tímida, Artie un chico en silla de ruedas con voz que era igual a la de un rapero, Sam, Mercedes, Yo y Kurt mi amigo afeminado con voz más aguda que la mía.

Mr. Schue: Rachel, tienes razón, bueno chicos, su otra tarea de la semana será reclutar más personas para el Glee club.

¡¿Qué?! –Gritamos todos a la vez, esto no podía ser cierto, nadie en todo el jodido mundo se querrá unir al Glee club. Este será el mayor reto de nuestras vidas.

_**N/A: **__Ufff al fin acabé, disculpen si tarde tanto en actualizar pero no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo, espero y no se hayan desesperado. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y dejen sus reviews. Por cierto tengo pensado escribir un Fanfic Klaine, y les preguntó ¿Cómo les gustaría que se llame y de qué se tratará? Espero con ansías sus respuestas. Nos vemos hasta la siguiente actualización. Los amo como una canción de amor._


	3. Chapter 3: En busca de nuevos miembros

_**Holaa (: he vuelto con un capítulo un poquito más largo, espero y les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen el día:3 sin más aquí está el tercer capítulo.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solamente soy dueña de la trama de la historia._

_**Capítulo 3:**__ En busca de nuevos miembros (Today is the greatest day)_

**P.O.V Brittany**

"Buscar nuevos miembros" era un frase que retumbaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez, no sé como pretende el señor schue que logremos eso, nadie querrá unirse, nuestro status social está debajo de los nerds y de los del equipo de nado sincronizado; así que digamos, no tenemos oportunidad alguna.

La voz de Artie me sacó completamente de mis pensamientos.

Artie: Tengo una idea para reclutar miembros. –Todos lo miramos atentos a lo que iba a decir.- Que tal si Sam y Brittany van y consiguen más gente.

Brittany: -Abrí mis ojos completamente por aquella propuesta.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué nosotros y no Rachel o Kurt? –Pregunté nerviosamente.-

Tina: Porque ustedes son los únicos que conviven con personas populares, sin que ellos los estén insultando o arrojándoles slushies. –Afirmó Tina.-

Sam: No es cierto. –Dijo poco convincente.-

Kurt: Si, si lo es. Acéptalo Sam, tú eres parte del equipo de fútbol así que eso te convierte automáticamente en alguien popular. –Dijo mientras cruzaba las piernas como toda una diva.-

Sam: B-bueno eso es un poco cierto. –Mencionó nerviosamente con un color rojizo en sus mejillas.-

Brittany: Okey, Sam lo hará porque es popular, pero ¿qué tengo que ver yo en esto? Digo, yo no soy popular ni nada por el estilo. –Todos voltearon a verme como si hubiera dicho la estupidez más grande del mundo.-

Rachel: ¿En serio Brittany? ¿Todavía eres capaz de preguntarlo?

Brittany: –Asentí aún confundida por la mirada de todos.-

Mercedes: A ver Brittany, de pura casualidad no se te hace conocido el nombre Santana López. –Me preguntó sarcásticamente.-

Brittany: -Volví a asentir, aún sin entender a que se esteban refiriendo.-

Kurt: ¡Joder Brittany! ¡Es tu maldita amiga! ¡Convéncela de que entre o que ella convenza a alguien más que se yo! –Gritó desesperado perdiendo totalmente la cordura.-

No podía hablar, estaba en estado de shock. Aún no me creía lo que me estaban pidiendo mis amigos.

Brittany: No, no puedo hacer eso. –Me negué rotundamente.-

Tina: Vamos Britt, por el equipo. –Me animó dulcemente.-

Brittany: -Bajé la mirada.- No lo sé.

Rachel: -Se levanta de su silla y voltea a verme dramáticamente.- Esta bien Brittany Pierce no lo hagas, pero recuerda que por tu culpa no sólo no tendremos suficientes miembros para la tarea de la semana, sino que tampoco podremos calificar para las competencias de coros. Y si no vamos a las competencias nadie reconocerá mi talento, NYADA no me va a aceptar, porque mi miserable Glee club; sin ofender chicos. –Se disculpó con todos.- ni siquiera tuvo suficientes miembros para calificar como coro, y a consecuencia de esto yo no seré famosa y terminaré viviendo de bajo de un puente dónde nadie llegue a escuchar mi hermosa voz que a falta de práctica ya no va a ser igual, y por eso moriré anciana, pobre, sola y muda. ¡¿Eso quieres Brittany?! –Me gritó con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz entre cortada.-

Joder. Estaba completamente mareada por la cantidad de palabras que llegó a decir Rachel sin siquiera tomar un pequeño respiro, a veces pienso que es un alien y no necesita aire para vivir, nunca se calla.

Brittany: Okey, está bien, lo haré. –Dije ya resignada completamente.-

Rachel: -Dejó de llorar rápidamente, y volteo a verme con una sonrisa tipo joker de Batman.- Gracias Brittany, te juro que cuando haga mi debut en broadway, pensaré en ti.

Brittany: Am… Gracias… Supongo. –Dije algo confundida por su cambio de humor tan rápido.-

Mr. Schue: Bien chicos eso fue todo por hoy, nos vemos a la siguiente clase. –Dijo con entusiasmo mientras todos nos marchábamos.-

Mientras salíamos, Sam se acercó a mí y me abrazó por los hombros atrayéndome más a él.

Sam: ¿Y bien rubia, cómo le harás para reclutar más gente? –Me preguntó dulcemente.-

Brittany: No lo sé, ¿Y tú, que harás?

Sam: No tengo la menor idea. –Empezó a reírse.- Ya veré como le hago.

Brittany: -Asentí distraídamente.-

Sam: -Poniéndose en frente de mi.- Bueno preciosa me tengo que ir, mis hermanos están solos, y los tengo que cuidar hasta que venga mi mamá. –Me dio un beso en la mejilla.- Adiós, te veo el lunes.

Brittany: Adiós Sammy. –Me despedí de mi amigo rubio, mientras veía como desaparecía por la puerta de salida.-

Santana: ¿De qué hablaban el rubio y tú? –Apareciendo de la nada provocando que diera un brinco por el susto que me dio.-

Brittany: Mierda Santana, me has asustado. –Dije mientras ponía una mano en el pecho tratando de regular mi respiración.-

Santana: -Puso ambas manos en sus mejillas.- ¿Tan fea estoy? –Me preguntó totalmente indignada.-

¿Fea? Por Dios, esta mujer era todo menos fea.

Brittany: No me refería a eso, ¿De dónde saliste?

Santana: Pues de mi madre ¿no? –Dijo inocentemente.-

Brittany: -Puse cara de asco.- Dios, contigo no se puede hablar. –Me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme, pero sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban la cintura y unos suaves labios que depositaban un beso delicado en mi mejilla.-

Santana: Perdón, a veces me paso de idiota, ¿me perdonas? –Pestañeo adorablemente, mientras su aliento chocaba contra mi cara, estaba demasiado cerca.-

Brittany: Si, pero con una condición.

Santana: -Me soltó y se paró a delante de mi.- Si, lo que quieras.

Brittany: Para la próxima, usa mentas, tu aliento apesta de aquí a China. –Bromeé, y me reí al ver que ella había fruncido el ceño.-

Santana: Yo que me esfuerzo para que me perdones, y tú me insultas, eres mala Pierce. –Haciéndose la ofendida.-

Brittany: -Paré de reír.- Ya perdóname.

Santana: -Me miró fijamente.- Okey te perdono, pero tienes que hacer algo por mí.

Brittany: ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunté totalmente intrigada.-

Santana: Noah, Finn y Quinn, irán a mi casa está noche, ya sabes conviviremos y después encenderemos una fogata y asaremos malvaviscos. Y pues me gustaría que fueras, ¿qué dices?

Brittany: -Abrí con sorpresa mis ojos.- Am… No lo sé. –Le dije algo dudosa, no tenía problema en ir a su casa, el problema era tener que convivir con sus amigos, me sentiría totalmente incómoda.-

Santana: -Vio que estaba muy dudosa así que dijo.- No te preocupes por ellos, y si te hace sentir más cómoda puedes llevar a alguien, entre más seamos mejor.- Me sonrió generándome confianza.-

Brittany: ¿Puedo llevar a Sam? –Pregunté con miedo a su repuesta.-

Santana: -Vi como fruncía un poco el ceño, la verdad no sé porque lo hizo.- Si, como sea.

Brittany: Entonces, ¿A qué hora tengo que estar ahí?

Santana: A las ocho estará bien.

Brittany: Bueno, te veo en la noche Sanny.

Santana: Te estaré esperando patito. –Me dio un lindo beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Al ya no ver a Santana, saqué mi teléfono y marqué el número de Sam.

Sam: ¿Hola? –Preguntó del otro lado de la línea, mientras se escuchaban los gritos de sus hermanitos de fondo.-

Brittany: Sammy, ¿Estarás ocupado hoy a las ocho de la noche?

Sam: Am… No, ¿Por qué? –Preguntó con intriga.-

Brittany: Santana me invitó esta noche a su casa, y estarán Finn, Quinn y Puck, y yo no quiero estar sola. Así que, ¿irás? Por favor. –Le supliqué.-

Sam: -Suspiro.- Claro Britt, a las ocho voy a tu casa.

Brittany: Gracias, eres el mejor.

Sam: -Riéndose.- Si, lo sé. Bueno me tengo que ir, adiós.

Brittany: Adiós. –Sin más corté la llamada.-

Hoy estaría con Santana y sus amigos con los que nunca he hablado, ojala ellos me traten bien. Salí de la escuela, y me fui a mi casa.

**P.O.V Santana**

Después de clases fui directamente a la casa de Quinn para ver como seguía.

Santana: ¿Y bien Fabray, cómo sigues de tu diarrea explosiva? –Le pregunté burlonamente.-

Quinn: -Río sarcásticamente.- Que graciosa López, pero ya estoy mejor.

Santana: Que bien, porque hoy no podías faltar a mi casa, teníamos días planificándolo. –Eso era verdad, aunque fuéramos los cuatro juntos a la escuela, era difícil poder vernos fuera de esta.-

Quinn: Lo sé.

Santana: Por cierto, invite a Brittany. –Le dije con una sonrisa.-

Quinn: ¿Pierce? ¿Por qué? –Me preguntó llena de intriga.-

Santana: Porque me agrada estar con ella, así que la invité, oh y también vendrá Sam.

Quinn: ¿El de los labios grandes? Bueno como sea da igual, mientras no hayas invitado a Berry todo está bien.

Santana: Jamás entenderé ese odio irracional que le tienes. –Le dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello.-

Quinn: Ni yo, solo sé que cada que habla, quiero golpearla muy muy fuerte. –Golpeo suavemente una almohada.-

Santana: Eres una salvaje. Como sea, me tengo que ir. –Me levanté de su cama y agarré mi mochila.- Te veo está noche Lucy Q.

Quinn: Cuenta conmigo Tana. –Se despidió de mí, y salí de su casa con dirección a la mía.-

**P.O.V Brittany**

Me encontraba sentada en el sillón de la sala viendo fijamente el reloj que apenas marcaba ñas ocho en punto. En eso sonó el timbre. Y me levanté a abrir la puerta.

Sam: Hola. –Besó mi mejilla.- ¿Lista?

Brittany: Si, vamos.

Caminamos rumbo a la casa de Santana, al tocar la puerta ella nos abrió y nos guío al patio trasero de su casa.

Santana: Pasen están en su casa.

El chico más alto de todos nos saludó.

Finn: Hola, Sam y Brittany, que bueno que vinieron. –Nos dijo entusiasmado.-

Noah: Si, entre más mucho mejor. –Aunque no me gusté que Santana esté con él debo de admitir que me agrada.-

Quinn: Siéntense, apenas vamos a encender la fogata. –Nos sonrió dulcemente y vi como Sam se ruborizaba ligeramente.-

Mi hermosa latina encendió la fogata y nos pasó a todos unos palos con unos malvaviscos.

Sam: ¿Y qué hacen para divertirse?

Noah: -Abrazaba por la cintura a Santana.- Casualmente cantamos, pero no sé si quieran que lo hagamos hoy también. –Nos miraba atentamente a Sam y a mi esperando una respuesta.-

Brittany: -Estaba entusiasmada por escuchar la voz de Santana así que acepte.- Por mí no hay problema.

Sam: Por mí tampoco. –Sonrió y me susurro al oído.- Tal vez si cantan bien, les podemos preguntar si se quieren unir al Glee club.

Me sorprendí por su propuesta, pero sin más acepte.

Quinn: Bien Puckerman saca tu guitarra, ya sé que canción cantaremos. –En eso se acercó a cada uno y les susurró algo en el oído.-

Santana: Bueno espero que les guste, y que no los dejemos sordos. –Río adorablemente.-

_**Smashing pumpkins today acoustic**_

En eso Puck empezó a tocar una alegre melodía.

_Today is the greatest_

_Day I've ever known_

_Can't live for tomorrow_

_Tomorrow's much too long_

Puck canto la primera estrofa, Jesús, jamás pensé qué el tuviera esa voz parecida a la de un rockero.

_I'll burn my eyes out_

_Before I get out_

Le siguió Finn quien también tanto a mi como a Sam nos sorprendió

_I wanted more_

_Than life could ever grant me_

_Bored by the chore_

_Of saving face_

Después Quinn y el amor de mi vida cantaron, Dios si antes pensé que Santana era perfecta, ahora lo confirmó, su voz es rasposa, dulce y sexy a la vez.

_Today is the greatest_

_Day I've ever known_

_Can't wait for tomorrow_

_I might not have that long_

Ahora cantaron los cuatro juntos, sus voces sonaban como si estuvieran hechas para cantar juntas.

_I'll tear my heart out_

_Before I get out_

Volvió a cantar Finn con esa linda voz que poseía.

_Pink ribbon scars_

_That never forget_

_I tried so hard_

_To cleanse these regrets_

Puck y Quinn cantaron juntos, sonriéndose mutuamente.

_My angel wings_

_Were bruised and restrained_

_My belly stings_

Santana canto mirándome fijamente con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

_Today is_

_Today is_

_Today is_

_The greatest day_

Ahora Puck cantaba el solo.

_I wanna turn you on_

_I wanna turn you on_

_I wanna turn you on_

_I wanna turn you_

Finn se le unió a esta estrofa, haciendo que sus voces sonaran más atractivas juntas.

_Today is the greatest_

_Today is the greatest day_

_Today is the greatest day_

_That I have ever really known_

Los cuatro cantaron el gran final mirándose entre ellos y con una gran sonrisa. Mientras que Sam y yo nos encontrabamos con la boca abierta incapaces de articular palabra alguna.

Finn: ¿Y qué les pareció? –Preguntó dulcemente.-

Sam: -Saliendo de su asombro.- Joder, jamás pensé que cantarían tan bien.

Quinn: Las apariencias engañan cariño. –Le guiño un ojo coquetamente.-

Brittany: Si, me di cuenta.

Sam: Bueno, en vista de que cantan, tan bien, les tengo una propuesta.

Oh por dios no puedo creer que Sam les vaya a decir.

Santana: ¿Cuál? –Preguntó impaciente.-

Sam: ¿Les gustaría unirse al Glee club? –Preguntó sencillamente, como si fuera una pregunta que te hacen todos los días.-

-¡¿El Glee club?! –Exclamaron los cuatro sorprendidos.

Mierda, no puedo respirar, jamás había estado más nerviosa en mi vida. ¿Qué responderán?


	4. Chapter 4: La respuesta

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solamente soy dueña de la trama de la historia. _

_**Capítulo 4:**__ "La respuesta"_

P.O.V Brittany

¿Alguna vez han sentido que la tensión en el ambiente es tan densa que se puede cortar con un cuchillo? Bueno… Así sentía en este momento, mientras esperábamos la respuesta de las cuatro personas que teníamos delante de nosotros. Afortunadamente Quinn terminó con dicho ambiente.

Quinn: Am… Bueno, pues por mí no hay problema, pero no sé qué opinan Noah, Finn y Sanny. –Dijo con un dejo de duda.-

Finn: -Sonrió dulcemente.- Sí Quinnie entra, yo también. –Abrazó tiernamente a la rubia.-

Noah: -Nos miró arrogantemente.- Bueno Evans, prepárate para tener un gran competidor.

Sam y yo nos reímos por la respuesta de Puck; la idea de mi mejor amigo estaba resultando positivamente, pero aún faltaba una persona de responder, que en lo personal era la respuesta que más me importaba. Miré a mi diosa latina, y vi que tenía la mirada baja, y movía nerviosamente las manos, como si no tuviera respuesta alguna.

Quinn: -Se acercó lentamente a la hermosa morena, se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano.- San, ¿Cariño, qué dices?

Santana: -Levantando la mirada llena de confusión.- No lo sé Quinn, ¿Qué tal si mis padres me descubren, y se enojan conmigo? Sabes que a ellos todo lo relacionado con la música lo detestan.

Quinn: -Soltó un suspiro y acomodó un mechón de cabello de Santana detrás de su oreja.- Lo sé Sanny, pero ellos no tienen por qué darse cuenta, además la música es lo que te apasiona, ¿Qué opinas?

Santana: Lo pensaré.

Horas más tarde todos se habían ido a sus casas, sólo quedábamos Santana y yo en su casa, recogiendo la basura que habíamos dejado.

Brittany: No pensé que cantaras tan hermoso San.

Santana: -Ante mi cumplido se sonrojó ligeramente.- No es para tanto, además sólo canto cuando estoy en confianza, por eso no sé si unirme al Glee club.

Brittany: Pero, deberías hacerlo, además pudiste cantar en frente de Sam y yo.

Santana: -Volteó a verme fijamente.- Sí, pero canté porque estaban mis amigos y tú, confío en ustedes, por eso lo hice.

Brittany: -Me sentí nerviosa ante su mirada, pero logré hablar.- También estaba Sam. –Le recordé, ya que cuando mencionó a los demás, no lo dijo a él y eso se mi hizo un poco extraño.-

Santana: -Frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto, y la verdad no sé por qué.- Bueno, casi no lo tomé en cuenta, aparte de que no me importa mucho; te estaba mirando sólo a ti. –Me lanzó una mirada tan dulce, que casi me da un coma diabético en ese mismo instante.-

Brittany: -Carraspeé sonrojada tratando de recuperar la compostura.- Y… ¿Por qué a mí?

Santana: No lo sé, al mirarte, todos mis nervios se van. –Se sinceró.-

Brittany: -Dios, esta mujer no sabe lo que provoca en mí.- Bueno, si decides unirte al Glee club, tal vez mi presencia te ayude un poco.

Santana: Eso espero.

Brittany: -Miré mi reloj y percate que era muy tarde, y mañana teníamos que ir al instituto.- Vaya, es muy tarde tengo que irme, si no mi mamá se enojará.

Santana: -Asintió mientras me guiaba a la puerta.- Gracias por venir Britt, te veo mañana. –Me dio un beso en la mejilla.-

Brittany: Adiós San. –Me despedí de ella.-

P.O.V Santana

¿Glee club, eh? No suena mala idea, pero no estoy segura de ser lo suficientemente buena para estar ahí; ya que al estar cantando en frente de otras personas que no sean mis amigos me pone muy nerviosa, pero al ver los hermosos zafiros de Brittany, los nervios como por arte de magia desaparecieron, así que de esa manera supe que quería estar más cerca de Britt por alguna razón que desconozco; lo único que sabía era que me producía un desagradable sentimiento verla cerca de Sam, tal vez sea mi tercer ojo psíquico mexicano, que me dice que la copia barata de Ken tiene dobles intenciones con Britt, y yo no permitiré eso.

Tal vez esté pensando demasiado las cosas, debería hacer lo que yo quiera, así que mi decisión está tomada. Así que tomé mi teléfono y le mandé un mensaje a Noah.

S – Prepara tu guitarra Puckerman, dile a Finn y a Lucy que cantaremos los cuatro juntos, y ya tengo la canción ;)

P.O.V Brittany

Llegué al Glee club 15 minutos antes, porque no podía aguantar las ganas de saber si Santana, Finn, Quinn y Puck, llegarán a la audición. Después de 10 minutos, sentí como alguien se sentaba a lado mío, voltee y vi que era mi afeminado amigo Kurt.

Kurt: ¿Y bien Britt, cómo te fue reclutando gente? –Me preguntó gentilmente.-

Brittany: -Suspiré cansadamente.- No sé si vaya a dar resultado.

Kurt: -Me dio una mirada comprensiva.- No importa, hiciste un esfuerzo.

Brittany: Supongo.

Al fin empezó la clase, y el profesor Schue en traba por la puerta con una gran y entusiasta sonrisa.

Mr. Schue: Chicos, les tengo una buena noticia.

Mercedes: ¿Cuál? –Preguntó impacientemente.-

Mr. Schue: Pues quería informarles que la búsqueda de Sam y Britt dio frutos.

Estaba confundida, no sabía a lo que se refería, hasta que por la puerta entró mi respuesta, a todas mis preguntas.

Rachel: -Se levantó indignadamente.- ¿Ellos, profesor Schue? Sé que son populares y toda la cosa, pero ¿al menos saben tocar algún instrumento o bailar, o tan siquiera cantar con ritmo?

Quinn: -Le dio una mirada tan fría, que hasta podría congelar in iceberg.- Mira Hobbit, para tu información no eres la única que sabe cantar. Nosotros también podemos, sólo que no lo andamos divulgando a todo el mundo.

Rachel: -Tenía la cara roja de la ira.- Maestro, no puede permitir que esta pandilla de ineptos esté en el Glee club. –Dijo con un aire de diva.-

Mr. Schue: -Suspiró cansadamente.- Rachel, hay que darles una oportunidad, aparte, recuerda que el Glee club es para todos, no importa quien sea, siempre habrá un lugar para él o ella.

Rachel: -Se sentó de mala gana.- Pues, ya que, que canten lo que sea, total da igual.-

Noah: Bueno, ya que la fastidiosa diva dejó de interrumpir, ¿nos pueden prestar la batería?

Mr. Schue: -Sonrió gentilmente.- Por su puesto Puck, ¿la tocarás tú?

Noah: -Se rió ligeramente.- No para nada, a mi sólo se me da la guitarra, es para Finn, él la toca como un maestro.

Finn: -El gran chico se sonrojó por el cumplido.- Gracias Bro.

Mr. Schue: Y ¿qué canción cantaran?

Santana: Bang Bang. –Dijo con una nerviosa sonrisa. Dios se veía tan adorable.-

Rachel: -Abrió los ojos sorpresivamente.- Ja, suerte con eso. –Dijo arrogantemente.-

Noah: ¿Listos chicos? Vamos a dejarlos sin aliento. –Animó a sus amigos, y le dio un beso a mi hermosa latina.-

_She got a body like an hourglass,_

_But I can give it to you all the time_

_She got a booty like a Cadillac,_

_But I can send you into overdrive (oh)_

_(Stop and wait, wait for that, Stop hold up, swing your bat)_

_See anybody could be bad to you,_

_You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_

Puck empezó la canción, con esa voz tan rasposa que tiene, mientras los demás hacían la segunda voz.

_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_

_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_

_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

Ahora todos cantaban juntos, menos Puck, que él ahora se encontraba haciendo la segunda voz. Todos, hasta Rachel estaban sorprendidos por el talento que ellos poseían; y eso que no han escuchado bien a Santana.

_She might've let you hold her hand in school,_

_But I'mma show you how to graduate_

_No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk,_

_Just come and show me what your momma gave (Oh yeah)_

_Your love gotta be baby, love but don't say a thing_

_See anybody could be good to you,_

_You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

Finn y Quinn Cantaron juntos esa parte, mientras que Santana y Puck la segunda voz.

_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_

_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_

_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

Volvieron a cantar esta vez, pero todos juntos a la vez, creando una melodía, casi perfecta.

_It's Myx Moscato_

_It's frizz in a bottle_

_It's San full throttle, it's oh, oh_

_Swimming in the grotto_

_We winning in the lotto_

_We dipping in the pot of blue foam_

_Kitten so good_

_It's dripping on wood_

_Get a ride in the engine that could_

_Go, Batman robbin' it_

_Bang, bang, cockin' it_

_Queen San dominant, prominent_

_It's me, and my friends_

_If they test me they sorry_

_Riders look like a Harley_

_Then pull off in this Ferrari_

_If he hanging we banging_

_Phone ranging, he slanging_

_It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause he singing_

Santana canto el rap de Nicki Minaj, y todos, incluyéndome, nos quedamos impresionados, sabía que tenía una impresionante voz, pero no sabía que podía rapear tan bien y tan fluido. Creo que Artie ha encontrado competencia.

_B to the A to the N to the G to the uh_

_B to the A to the N to the G to the hey_

_See anybody could be good to you,_

_You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)_

Puck canto junto con Quinn la otra parte de Nicki, mientras que Santana nos sorprendió más cantando la nota alta de Jessie J.

_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_

_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_

_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_

_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_

_I said bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang,_

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_

_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_

_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_

_Wait a minute tell you (ah)_

Cuando terminaron la canción, nadie decía nada, todos estaban en estado de shock. Hasta que una voz afeminada se escuchó por todo el Glee club.

Kurt: ¡Ya ganamos todas las competencias! –Gritó entusiasmado.-

Finn: Entonces, ¿entramos? –Preguntó tímidamente.-

Rachel: -Lo miró embobadamente.- Si.-Recuperó la postura.- Pero, eso no significa que tendrán solos, si no que me harán segundas mientras yo soy la estrella.

Quinn: Mira enano de bosque, no pretendo quitarte tus ridículos solos, pero si quieres seguir en una sola pieza, no me provoques.

Rachel: -La miró temerosamente.-

Finn: -Se rió y se puso a lado de Quinn.- No le hagas caso, sería incapaz de matar a una mosca. –Quinn le dio un fuerte pellizco en el brazo que lo hizo gritar.- Bueno, pero da unos fuertes pellizcos. –Se rió adorablemente.-

Sam: -Llegó a mi lado, y me abrazó por los hombros.- ¿Ves? Te dije que lo lograríamos. –Me sonrió muy cerca de mi rostro.-

Santana: -Apareció de la nada, y nos separó.- Britt, me alegra que haya quedado. –Dijo mientras me abrazaba y me alejaba de Sam.-

Brittany: Yo también me alegro San. –Ambas nos perdimos en la mirada de la otra, hasta que mr. Schue volvió a hablar.-

Mr. Schue: Bien chicos, ya casi estamos completos, sólo hay que formar las parejas de baile.

Diablos, las parejas, lo había olvidado por completo, ¿con quién me tocará?

N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews que sirven de mucho ;) los quiero :3


End file.
